


Fin de año

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo al sentir el roce; quiso apartarse, pero no tenía forma de escapar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de año

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Sorachi es de Gintama (?).  
>  **Prompt** : Fin de año.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras con una lentitud que por momentos era exasperante. En el día de Año Nuevo el Templo se llenaba con todos los ciudadanos de Edo, estaba atiborrado de gente y la faena empezaba a ser irritante.

Aburrido a más no poder, miró al chico a su lado y decidió aprovechar el tumulto para estirar una mano. Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo al sentir el toque, Gin le había apretujado el trasero con fuerza; quiso apartarse, pero no tenía forma de escapar. Lo miró de reojo tratando de reprochárselo en silencio, sin embargo Gin no se mostró afectado. Actuaba con naturalidad y seguía con la vista fija al frente, tratando de ver la caja de donaciones.

Pensó en replicar a viva voz, pero no quería dejarse en evidencia frente a los que los rodeaban, temía que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba si dejaba traslucir su alteración.

En el peor momento su hermana había decidido hablarle y Gin no tuvo mejor idea que aprovecharse de ello. Le sonrió, mirándolo por un breve instante con una cara de perverso que era antológica. Pensó que lo dejaría en paz luego de eso, pero contrario a lo esperado, apretó más fuerte mientras adoptaba de vuelta una actitud seria y natural.

¿Cuánto más debería soportar esa tortura? ¡Santo cielo, eran ciento ocho campanadas y recién empezaban! Y si Shinpachi creía con ingenuidad que eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Su hermana le había estado hablando pese a notarlo un poco ido, les recomendó a los dos que se escabulleran por el lado izquierdo para así poder llegar más rápido a la caja, mientras ella se abría paso a pura fuerza bruta.

La gente empujaba al ver más cerca su objetivo y los arrastraban a su antojo, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo chocó con el de Gin. Aunque quiso dar la vuelta, no pudo, sería un poco idiota ir en contracorriente de la muchedumbre.

Sin embargo cuando sintió que una dureza se clavaba en la espalda, justo ahí donde uno podría dejar de llamarla como tal, se sacudió sorprendido. No pudo evitar gritar a viva voz -solo que en su interior- el nombre del sujeto que le estaba apoyando con tanto descaro sus partes más privadas.

Era un pervertido.

Tanta pasividad en el chico y tanta tensión acumulada, le dieron pie a buscar un contacto más placentero. A Gin nunca le había parecido tan genial visitar el templo en Año Nuevo.

Escabulló las manos para aferrarlo de la cintura, evitando que tomara distancia. Acomodó un poco la pelvis de tal forma que su hombría quedó atrapada en medio de esas dos redondeces, la diferencia de altura entre ellos era considerable. Fue apenas un ligero contacto, pero suficiente para alterar los sentidos.

Pese al frío invernal, Shinpachi había empezado a sudar. A cada paso que daban, siendo arrastrados por esa marea de gente, sus cuerpos se rozaban originando una agradable cosquilleo que subía por las piernas hasta el vientre. A Shinpachi comenzó a dolerle el estómago, tal vez de los nervios; sentía que se le iba a acalambrar. De mal en peor no podía caminar con libertad, porque más intentaba tomar distancia, más se restregaba con el cuerpo de Gintoki, arrancándole suspiros involuntarios. Respirar era toda una proeza, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Y su hermana parecía no tener una mejor idea que hablarle en esos momentos tan críticos, hundiéndolo aun más en el pudor, pero ¡joder! que no sabía cómo controlar la situación y su propio cuerpo parecía no tener ganas de cooperar, porque en ese momento comenzaba a reaccionar de la peor manera. O de la mejor, según el punto de vista de Gintoki.

—Sígueme —le susurró Gin en el oído mientras lo tomaba de una muñeca con disimulo, los pliegues abultados de la ropa de invierno ocultaban el gesto otorgándoles una falsa seguridad—, no te separes de mí.

En cuanto Otae quiso darse cuenta, su hermano y Gin habían desaparecido, y desde hacía más tiempo del que creía. Se habían salido de la asfixiante marcha para poder calmar un poco la necesidad que sentían entre las piernas, haciendo todo aquello que habían hecho en la multitud sin tantas restricciones.

—¿Dónde se metieron estos dos? —despotricó Otae, una vez que todo terminó.

Podía hallar a Gintoki con relativa facilidad, pues su cabello era muy característico; pero por más que los buscase con la mirada, había demasiada gente.

—Yo sé dónde están —dijo Kagura con despreocupación—, están frotándose a un costado del templo.

—¡Inmorales! —exclamó Otae, para enseguida recapacitar—. Debes haber interpretado mal Kagura, seguramente que habían ido a… orinar.

—Sí, supongo —terció ella con conformidad e indiferencia—, por algo tenían los pantalones bajos y el pito afuera.

Otae se fue hecha una furia a la caza de esos dos. Hacer esas indecencias en un lugar sagrado, en un momento especial y frente a una criatura como Kagura. ¡Habiendo tantas familias! ¡¿Es que no tenían códigos?! ¡No se lo esperaba de su hermano! Con seguridad todo era culpa de Gintoki, por plantar una semilla perversa en Shinpachi. Sí, la culpa la tenía ese samurái sin dueño.

Sin embargo, todo lo contrario, si estaban allí era para que las ciento ocho campanadas lavaran los malos pensamientos y así así poder cosechar nuevos pecados juntos.

Otae no los pudo pescar _in fraganti_ , pues para cuando llegó el Shinsengumi estaba allí y parecía querer llevárselos detenidos, según escuchó, por comportamiento indecente en la vía pública y en un lugar sagrado.

Kondo se olvidó de todo al ver a la mujer que amaba y cuando esta reclamó explicaciones, los otros dos negaron acusaciones. Otose se acercó saturada de esperar y los apremió. El bar reservado no estaría esperándolos toda la vida, era fin de año y el nuevo recién empezaba; no estaría bien hacerlo con el pie izquierdo o en la jefatura de policía.


End file.
